Avalanche!
by BobWhite
Summary: The new neighbors become fast friends with the Hardy's & friends, then are trapped in an avalanche after going snowboarding with their new friends.


Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

What would you do if someone you knew was trapped under 200 feet of snow after being pummeled by an avalanche? You'd go after them right? She was only twelve the first time she was trapped by an avalanche. This time she's living in Bayport with her father, mother & brother. She & her brother go snowboarding & never come back. The Hardy's & friends start up a search party to look for the both of them. Will they find them in time? Or will they be lost forever?

**Moving Day:**

**Bayport High School:**

"Hey Joe, are you and Frank going up to the mountain today?" _Chet asked_.

"That's a possibility. But dad and mom are trying to get us to help move the new neighbors in so we might not go up at all today. Why, are you and Iola going?"

"I don't know. Want Iola and me to come over and help you move the new neighbors in? Maybe we could get the whole gang to help move them in."

"Maybe, ask around. Frank's waiting at the car for me, I got to go. See ya guys later."

**Schweitzer House:**

"Mom, do we have to have the neighbors help us move in? We can do this all by ourselves. I mean come on; we've got everything moved into our rooms already."

"Aaron Lynn Schweitzer! Don't back talk your mother. You know better then to do that. Besides, it'll help you and your brother make friends better. Mr. Hardy just phoned and told me his sons & their friends will be helping us move all of our stuff into the house and then you guys can decorate your rooms anyway you want with their help. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes daddy. Sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetheart. Just stop asking so many questions and back talking me & we'll get along great."

"Yes mom."

_The Hardy family and their sons' friends arrived a couple minutes after their conversation._

"Aaron, Tony, there here so get out here and greet them," _our father yelled upstairs to us._

_We ran down the stairs two at a time. We were standing in front of our new neighbors and their friends within a couple minutes. We both chose a couple people to help us with our rooms and went at it. Once in my room, I put the music and on and turned on my Celine Dion CD._

_We built up my bed, my desk, my dresser, my bookcases, my shelves and then unpacked my clothes. We put the clothes in my drawers, my lamp on my desk, my laptop on my desk, my printer on my desk next to my laptop, plugged my mouse into the laptop, then moved onto the rest of my room. Tony and the guys came in after they had finished Tony's room and started helping us. When we got to the decorations of my room, Tony went downstairs and came back up with one huge box. Joe, Chet & I had put brackets up on my wall so that we could hang things up._

_Tony opened the box and took out the first sword and handed it to me. The looks on our guests' faces told us they didn't know anyone that collected swords or any sharp weapon. By this time all the swords, knifes and old guns were up on the wall and out of reach from anyone that might want to use them as a weapon._

"So Tony, Aaron, what made you want to move to Bayport?" _Iola asked._

"Our father is the kind of guy that likes to live in the shadow of mountains. We've lived all over the world just because he likes to travel as well. These aren't all of my swords. I've got tons more, but there still enroute from Africa. That's where we used to live. I've collected swords from all over the world. Some people like to collect other things like dolls, but I've always been fascinated with swords. Tony helps me collect the swords. It's kind of a joint collection, but I like collecting a whole lot more then he does."

"Tony, what do you like to do on weekends?" _Chet asked._

"That's another hobby of ours. We always go snowboarding on the weekends during the winter. During the summer, spring and fall we like to go swimming with the sharks and other sea animals. We've been doing it since we were about five years old. It's kind of another hobby of ours. Our mom used to be a Marine Life Specialist so she'd take us out on boats with her to study sea life. We both fell into a pool of great whites when we were five and they didn't seem to mind. It was like we had some sort of emotional connection with the animals of the sea so they wouldn't hurt us. Mom kept taking us out, only now we were jumping into shark infested waters to swim with them instead of accident falling in. We would swim with dolphins, whales, whale sharks, fish and other sea life."

"When we got older, mom and dad would take us Deep Sea Diving and all the animals from the Deep Sea couldn't stay away from us, including some very rare fish," _I finished._

"Dang, you guys had a very interesting life. Joe & Frank have managed to get us into all sorts of trouble," _Chet said._

"You guys want to stay for dinner and desert? Mom makes the best Apple Pie you'll ever taste," _I said._

"Sure, but we'll have to ask our parents first." _Joe said._

_We all went downstairs and dinner was already ready. The Hardy family was sitting around the table talking to our parents. My mom looked up and smiled, signaling that we were all to sit down._

"Mr. Hardy called your parents and asked if you could stay for dinner and then the night since its Friday. Tony and Aaron can drive you to the mountain tomorrow and you can all have some fun. Tony's only a year younger then Aaron, so she'll have to drive. That is unless you kids have trucks to take up there as well so you won't have to cram into Aaron's truck."

"We have a couple trucks in the mix of cars we all I have. I'm sure the Morten's will let us borrow there truck." _Frank said._

"Well let's dig in and finish moving. Then you guys can pick from Aaron and Tony's collection of movies to watch. They should be on the shelves by now."


End file.
